


Normal Work Day With 3 Kids

by Curtis255



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby, Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Geniuses, Love, Married Life, Quintis - Freeform, back in the garage, helpful friends, quintis babies, raising genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: Happy and Toby have been back full time at the garage for less than a week since their first son/ 3rd baby was born. Everyone is being just as helpful as when they had their second and as when their very first baby was born. It takes a village





	Normal Work Day With 3 Kids

Wild Journey 

Happy had a baby blanket draped over her shoulder, covering her chest. Her baby boy was underneath it eating. She was relaxing on the conch, watching everyone move about doing separate things. 

Cabe was beside her reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee and waiting for her son to be done with 3rd breakfast, so that he could burp him and play with the 4 month old baby. 

Toby was holding their two year old daughter while reading to her from his psych book at his desk, the baby girl held onto every word. Their other daughter that was 5, sitting beside Sly as he taught her algebra. 

Paige was up in the loft, 5 months pregnant with Walter’s first baby. They had been married for 3 years. Walter was in the kitchen finishing making pancakes for his wife. 

Florence was working next door waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up from brunch after he was finished teaching algebra to a 5 year old. She would normally wait over there but was checking on an experiment that was not safe for the young children to inhale. 

Jackson squealed indicating that he was done. Toby turns to check on her subconsciously. Happy skillfully pulled him out without exposing herself. Cabe took him and draped a burp cloth over his shoulder setting the baby on it. 

Happy covers herself back up and takes the blanket off. Happy thanks Cabe and goes to her husband and daughter. 

“Look it’s Mommy!” Toby say to his baby girl in his arms. 

“Hi sweetie.” Happy says to her 2 year old. 

Ellie has always shown more of Toby and Jackson has started showing more of Happy. Ellie has taken a liking to her father’s style. Toby even got her a mini fedora, against Happy’s wishes. 

Gracie there oldest is a perfect blend of both of them. She likes math more than machines and phycology. She is great with computers. No one can figure out how she still has athletic abilities though. Gracie is in a junior soccer team and is great at it. Gracie also loves to dance and play volleyball. Ellie can barely run and Jackson is too young to tell. 

Toby handed Ellie to his wife. He stood and kissed her lips. “She loves your books” Happy stated while against her hold on Ellie. 

“She gonna be just like her daddy.” Toby said, tickling his daughter’s face. 

“Oh this is gonna be a fun next 18+ years with our kids.” Happy says. 

“Takes a village” 

“Indeed it does, Doc” 

“Mommy!” Gracie calls from Sylvester’s desk. 

“Yeah baby?” Happy asked passing Ellie back to her husband, walking over to her daughter and Sly. 

“I learned Alga-ba” Gracie says seriously. 

“Algebra. She can do the work but still working on the pronunciation of the terms.” Sylvester explains.

Happy kisses her oldest daughter. “I’m so proud of you, Gracie” 

A cry fills the room and Cabe walks over. Jackson is crying in Cabe’s arms. Happy steps in front of Toby, taking Jackson. She holds him and bounces, trying to sooth him. 

Paige stands and takes the small baby and places his favorite binky in his mouth. He grows quiet. Happy sighs and Toby wraps an arm around her.


End file.
